School:Series
by Okuri Soji
Summary: School, sebuah lembaga dibawah naungan Dewan Sekolah. Saki, ketua School menginginkan agar dua teman masa kecilnya bergabung. Hime Hinagiku, seorang gadis polos yang akhirnya bergabung dengan School, mulai menyadari bahwa School adalah Keluarga baginya.
1. School 1

_SCHOOL; sebuah organisasi siswa dibawah naungan dewan sekolah. Konon, hanya orang-orang yang terpilih yang bisa menduduki kursi-kursi disebuah ruang yang terletak di lantai satu gedung sekolah tersebut. semua orang berlomba-lomba menduduki kursi tersebut._

_Sejak upacara kelulusan, kepengurusan School hanya tersisa 3 orang, Saki, ketua School saat ini sedang dalam pencarian anggota baru. _

* * *

Hime berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang, memaksakan tubuhnya untuk masuk dalam barisan siswa yang terlihat sedang asyik melihat sesuatu.

"oh bagus! aku tak bisa menyelak kerumunan... aku benci semester baru!" gumamnya kesal sambil terus berusaha menyeruak kerumunan.

setelah bersusah payah menyeruak kerumunan, dengan rambut yang berkali-kali menyangkut di kancing siswa lain, dan berkali-kali pula ia terkena siku siswa lain ia tiba ditempat tujuannya. Papan Pengumuman.

ya, hari ini semester baru, hari pertamanya di SMA. Hime mau tidak mau harus melihat papan pengumuman, mencari namanya dan dikelas mana ia berada.

matanya terus mencari nama Hinagiku Hime dari 40 nama siswa di kelas A. namun nihil. ia mencari di kelas B, C dan D juga nihil. Hime merenggut. ia mengigit bibirnya kesal lalu mulai mencari lagi dari awal.

"KENAPA NAMAKU TIDAK ADAAA!" hime menjerit tertahan didepan absensi kelas B.

"Hime Hinagiku"

sebuah suara terdengar dari balik punggung Hime, himepun mendongak dan mendapati jari tangan seseorang dari belakangnya sedang menunjukan absensi nomor 12, Hime Hinagiku dihadapannya. Hime tersenyum bahagia sambil berteriak riang ia membalik badannya. "TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! KAU PENOLONGKU, AKU TAK TAHU BAGAIMANA HARUS BERTERIMAKA..."

"suaramu memekakan telinga, Hime"

seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata ungu yang berkilauan tersenyum kearahnya. Ookami. pria itu mengambil sebuah sisir dari saku tasnya lalu menarik hime menyingkir dari kerumunan orang.

"lain kali kau ikat dulu rambutmu sebelum menyeruak kerumunan orang"

"aku lupa kau murid sekolah ini juga, Ookami!"

"kau tak mendengarkanku..."

"tapi baguslah Ookami dan aku satu sekolah, jika tidak aku tak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian tanpa kenalan disekolah ini, hahah"

"Hime aku sedang bicara denganmu..."

"kuharap aku segera bertemu dengan banyak teman ba..."

ucapan hime terhenti seketika saat Ookami membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah roti isi. Hime mengerjapkan matanya. "saat kau banyak bicara, perutmu pasti sedang kosong" ucap Ookami tenang sambil memasukan kembali kotak bekalnya kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Tasmu berbeda dengan murid lain...? kenapa?" Hime bertanya disela kesibukannya mengunyah roti isi yang diberikan ookami. "hmm~ daging asap"

"Tas itu terlalu kecil untuk memuat isi buku yang kubawa" Ookami membetulkan dasinya yang melorot saat menyeruak kerumunan. "Ayo cepat habiskan makananmu, bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi"

o00o

Bel siangpun berbunyi, jam istirahat siang akhirnya dimulai. dengan tergesa-gesa Hime memasukan seluruh bukunya dan berlari keluar kelas sambil tersenyum riang.

"kira-kira bekal hari ini apa ya? kuharap sesuatu yang spesial, karena aku sangat lapar!"

Hime yang semula berlari tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. berhenti disebuah tikungan dan memandang berkeliling. "a..aku tersesat" gumamnya pelan.

Hime berjalan perlahan, menyusuri koridor sepi dan akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah pintu besar bergaya eropa kuno. Hime memandangi kagum pintu itu. "hmm~ ada bau harum... ini.. wangi kue!" serunya senang.

"pasti ini pintu ruang memasak, atau klub teh, atau klub memasak, atau klub makan... aku harus bergabung dengan klub ini!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Hime mendorong pintu besar itu dengan sekuat tenaga, dan semerbak harum kue yang sejak tadi tercium oleh penciumannya semakin kuat. Hime tersenyum senang, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh ratusan macam kue yang biasa ia lihat di tv.

"ah, ada yang datang..."

"jarang-jarang kita kedatangan tamu"

"kuharap ia bukan siswa yang tersesat..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. School 2

**Previous Chapter**

* * *

Tanpa pikir panjang Hime mendorong pintu besar itu dengan sekuat tenaga, dan semerbak harum kue yang sejak tadi tercium oleh penciumannya semakin kuat. Hime tersenyum senang, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh ratusan macam kue yang biasa ia lihat di tv.

"ah, ada yang datang..."

"jarang-jarang kita kedatangan tamu"

"kuharap ia bukan siswa yang tersesat..."

* * *

o00o

"Permi...si" Hime mengintip ragu sambil mengelilingkan pandangannya. ia tertegun sejenak, menatap 2 orang pria yang sedang menatapnya bingung. salah satu dari mereka, lelaki berambut hijau lumut gelap berjalan kearahnya, membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Hime masuk kedalam. Hime memberi salam dengan membungkuk. "ma, maaf. aku tak bermaksud mengganggu... hanya saja aku tadi tersesat dan aku mencium...AH!" Hime memekik begitu melihat sepiring kue kering yang terletak diatas meja.

_Rupanya penciumanku benar..._ pikir Hime bangga dalam hati.

Pria berambut emas tertawa kecil. ia berdiri kesisi sofa lalu mengambil sebuah cangkir dan mengisinya dengan teh. "Kau mau kue? masuklah" ajaknya masih dengan tawa elegannya. Hime mengangguk ragu. "bolehkah?"

"tentu saja. kami jarang kedatangan tamu, jadi kalau ada kue seperti ini pasti tak akan habis. masuklah, cicipi kue kebanggaan sekolah ini" ucap pria berambut emas itu sambil tersenyum dan meletakan cangkir tadi diatas meja.

"siapa namamu?" pria berambut hijau lumut bertanya begitu hime menduduki salah satu sofa. "ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. namaku Hime, Hinagiku Hime dari kelas 1B"

Pria berambut emas itu bertepuk tangan sebentar lalu tersenyum sambil menopangkan dagunya. "namaku Chihaya dari kelas 2C dan pria disebelahmu Lee, dia kelas 3A"

Hime mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Lee, pria itu hanya diam sambil meneruskan minum tehnya. "ke..kelas 3A? anu, bukankah kelas A itu..."

"kelas khusus? iya benar. Lee ini peringkat 2 sekolah ini loh, dia juga wakil olimpiade matematika tingkat provinsi. hebatkan?" Chihaya tersenyum usil sambil menyesap tehnya. "lalu, Hinagiku-san..."

"Ah~ Hime saja cukup"

"baiklah, Hime-san. apa kau sudah memutuskan mau bergabung dg eskul apa?"

Hime berhenti mengunyah. ia menatap Chihaya bingung dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "eskul?"

"kau wajib masuk minimal satu eskul jika ingin bersekolah disini. kalau tidak, silahkan angkat kaki" Lee berkata dg nada dingin tanpa menoleh. "hey! hey! Lee, sudah kubilang jangan bicara dengan nada ketusmu. lihat! kau menakutinya..."

"a..aku tidak bermaksud..." Lee menunduk. terlihat penyesalan diwajahnya. Hime tertawa pelan melihatnya. "jadi?" Chihaya bersuara, terdengar memastikan. Dengan satu gelengan pelan dari kepala Hime, Chihaya menuai seutas senyuman diwajahnya. ia berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan kearah rak buku yang terletak tak jauh dari sofa.

"coba kulihat... apa hobimu?" Chihaya terlihat mencari-cari disela-sela buku.

Hime berpikir sejenak, "hmm. aku suka makan kue buatan Ookami. lalu aku juga suka berpose didepan cermin, aku tak suka membaca! itu melelahkan. lalu aku juga tak suka bersih-bersih, memasak dan berkebun. tapi aku suka menghitung dan menulis, walaupun kata Ookami tulisanku tidak begitu bagus"

Lee menarik nafas panjang, _dia tidak lebih dari seorang putri manja yang bergantung pada pelayannya. anak kecil!_ . Lee menoleh kearah Chihaya, tampaknya pria berambut keemasan itu telah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah buku besar dengan logo sekolah mereka, dibagian bawahnya terdapat simbol S dan tulisan kecil yang melingkari hurup S itu.

"kalau kau mau membantu gadis ini mencari eskul yg cocok, jangan berharap, Chihaya!" Lee mengambil sepotong biskuit lalu melahapnya. "klub berkebun, klub pecinta buku, klub olahraga dan bahkan klub memasakpun tak akan cocok untuknya"

"kalau begitu dia harus masuk School" Chihaya menutup buku yang dipegangnya sambil tersenyum melihat ekspresi melongo Lee yang terkejut mendengar kata-kata Chihaya. "ka..kau bercanda!"

"tidak"

Lee beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki lalu menghampiri Chihaya, merangkul pundaknya lalu berbisik. "ta..tapi gadis ini kan..."

"kalian tidak sopan!"

sebuah suara terdengar dari balik punggung Lee dan Chihaya, disusul dengan dua tangan yang mengarah ketelinga mereka. memijitnya perlahan lalu menariknya dg sangat keras. menghasilkan jeritan keras Chihaya dan Lee.

"SA...SAKI!"

"A..AAW! ADUH ADUH TELINGAKU! ADUUUUH..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. School 3

**Previous Chapter

* * *

**

Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik punggung Lee dan Chihaya, disusul dengan dua tangan yang mengarah ketelinga mereka. memijitnya perlahan lalu menariknya dg sangat keras. menghasilkan jeritan keras Chihaya dan Lee.

"SA...SAKI!"

"A..AAW! ADUH ADUH TELINGAKU! ADUUUUH..."

* * *

o00o

Remasan ditelinga Chihaya dan Lee akhirnya dilepas

"Sa...Saki kapan kau masuk?"

"sejak kalian membantu gadis ini mencari eskul yang cocok ya kurasa sejak saat itu" pria yang disapa Saki oleh Lee dan Chihaya itu mengibaskan kipas yang ia ambil dari atas meja sambil merebahkan diri diatas sofa. ia melirik ke arah Hime dan tersenyum kearahnya. "lama tak jumpa, Hime-chan"

"kau...siapa?" Hime memandang Saki dengan pandangan bingung. ia memandang Saki seolah Saki adalah sebuah mahluk yang tak seharusnya muncul dimuka bumi. Saki tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya. "wajar saja kalau kau lupa..."

sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya, "dulu rambutku tidak ungu begini, dan kamu sering memanggilku kakek tua. ya, 'KAKEK TUA' hanya karena rambutku keperakan, dan waktu itu kita berdua sering mandi bersama"

"MA..MA..MANDI BERSAMAA?" Lee dan Chihaya membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Saki menoleh, "itu saat umurku 7 tahun!"

"jadi, kau ingat?" tanya Saki memastikan. Hime menyipitkan matanya, detik kemudian ia menepuk tangannya didepan dada sambil tersenyum sumringah. "AKU INGAT! KAMU SA..."

ucapan Hime terhenti saat sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya, tangan itu lalu bergerak melingkar dibadan Hime. Sekilas, Hime dapat melihat seorang pria berambut hitam disampingnya.

"kurasa ada yang harus diralat baik-baik disini" ucap pria yang sedang merangkul Hime dengan tenang. "yang pertama, kalian tidak mandi berdua. karena sebenarnya itu pemandian umum, jadi banyak pengunjung lain disana!"

pria itu melanjutkan, "dan yang kedua, saat itu umurmu 11 tahun, ERO!"

"kau menghancurkan nostalgia masa mudaku, Ookami!" Saki mencibir sambil mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. "dan lagi, jangan panggil aku ERO!"

"apa lagi sebutan yang pantas selain ERO? bocah umur 11 tahun mengajak mandi secara paksa anak dibawah umur, bahkan ikut masuk ke ruang ganti wanita... HENTAI"

"Ookami, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hime memotong pembicaraan, sambil melepaskan rangkulan Ookami. Ookami melirik tajam kearahnya, "aku yang seharusnya bertanya, sedang apa kamu ditempat Bakero? sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai"

tanpa pikir panjang Ookami menarik Hime keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Chihaya, Lee dan Saki.

"Bakero... dia tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah melebihi ke-ero-anku. dasar bocah" Saki menggumam pelan. ia menoleh, menatap Lee dan Chihaya lalu tersenyum manis penuh arti. "aku mau kalian memaksa Hime untuk bergabung dengan School"

Lee terperangah, "tunggu dulu! tapi kita kan..."

"INI PERINTAHKU! kalian mengertikan? bagus, usahakan sebelum festival sekolah dia sudah menjadi angoota, tak peduli apapun kendalanya"

Saki beranjak dari sofa, "ah, satu lagi! Chihaya!"

"y..ya?" Chihaya tertegun, merasakan ketegangan melihat tatapan dari wajah Saki yang membuatnya membujur kaku. Saki mengambil sepotong kue kering dari dalam toples, lalu melahapnya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. School 4

**Previous Chapter**

* * *

Saki beranjak dari sofa, "ah, satu lagi! Chihaya!"

"y..ya?" Chihaya tertegun, merasakan ketegangan melihat tatapan dari wajah Saki yang membuatnya membujur kaku. Saki mengambil sepotong kue kering dari dalam toples, lalu melahapnya.

"aku mau kau merayu Ookami, untuk menjadi Chef School"

* * *

o00o

Ookami menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakan tasnya begitu ia sampai disebuah restauran junk-food dekat sekolah. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menduduki kursi yang baru saja ditariknya. ia menopang dagunya sambil melirik kearah wanita berambut biru yang kini cemberut kearahnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menjauhkanmu dari kue-kue itu, Hime..." ucapnya pelan sambil menghemmpaskan pandangannya kearah lain. "cih, itu sudah kuucapkan 10 kali sejak kejadian tadi siang" ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Hime mendengar hal itu, ia semakin cemberut, bahkan kini ia menyilangkan tangannya didada dan menolak untuk menatap Ookami. Ookami hanya menarik nafas panjang lalu beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku mengerti, apakah dua burger dan cola cukup?"

Hime melirik kearah Ookami yang kini menatap daftar menu besar yang menggantung di kepala penjaga kasir dari kejauhan. "dan waffle dengan eskrim coklat dan topping nanas, oh! oh! jangan lupa kentang goreng!"

"Kau yakin mau memakan semuanya? sebentar lagi makan malam, dan aku berencana membuat pasta malam ini"

Hime terdiam sejenak mencoba mengingat bahwa tadi disekolah Ookami mengajaknya makan malam bersama dirumah. kedua tangannya tampak sedang menimbang sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, satu burger saja cukup, dan tak perlu pakai topping nanas"

Ookami tak menggubrisnya, ia berjalan kearah antrian.

"psst! psst!" sebuah suara berbisik mencoba meraih perhatian Hime.

Hime menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara padanya.

"Hey, Hinagiku Hime-san!"

Hime mendapati seorang pria berambut keemasan melambai kearahnya, Hime menoleh kekanan dan kekiri lagi, mencoba memastikan tak ada seorang pun disana yang bernama sama dengannya. begitu yakin pria itu tengah memanggilnya, Hime berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati pria itu.

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi... apakah kau mau bergabung dengan School?" pria itu menyodorkan sebuah brosur dengan fotonya disalah satu sisi. Hime tampak bingung. "Maaf, anda siapa?"

"Kau tak mengenalku? Maaf, namaku Chihaya salah satu seniormu disekolah dan aku diperintahkan oleh Saki untuk memintamu menjadi anggota School"

Hime menggaruk pipinya "Saki? oh, kamu pasti salah satu teman Sa-chan, kan?"

belum sempat menjawab, sesosok bayangan membuat pandangan Chihaya gelap. bayangan itu merangkul Hime tepat dilehernya lalu merebut brosur yang ada ditangan Hime.

"Maaf, Chihaya, tapi Hime tak akan bergabung dengan klub manapun tanpa seizinku, termasuk klub bodoh kecilmu itu"

Ookami meremas brosur yang ia pegang lalu menyerahkannya pada Chihaya yang dipenuh kebingungan. Ookami menarik Hime mundur lalu mengambil tasnya dari meja dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"TUNGGU DULU!" jerit Hime histeris saat mereka keluar dari restauran tersebut. cukup keras hingga membuat orang-orang menatap mereka dan terdiam. "Bagaimana dengan waffle dan eskrim coklatnya? lalu burger dan kentang gorengnya?"

"Kita pulang sekarang, aku lupa bawa uang"

"heeeee?" Hime menjerit tak percaya kearah Ookami. "Tapi...Tapi..."

"Kau boleh makan jatah makan malamku, sebagai gantinya"

"Benarkah?"

Ookami hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan sambil membawa tas di punggungnya. dan Hime mengikuti dengan riang dibelakangnya.

setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Ookami berbelok kearah pasar, membuat Hime bingung. Ookami berhenti disalah satu kios penjual daging dan tampak sibuk memilih.

"Ookami, kau sedang apa?"

"Memilih daging, aku agak bosan menggunakan potongan ayam untuk saus pasta"

"lalu uangnya?"

"cukup untuk membeli daging, tapi tak akan cukup untuk membelikan makanan di restauran"

Hime tak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun ia memilih untuk tetap diam dan mempercayakan apa yang diucapkan Ookami. Hime menanamkan prinsip, apapun yang dikatakan Ookami adalah benar, karena ia jauh lebih pintar daripada dirinya sendiri.

Begitu sampai di apartemen Ookami, pria berambut hitam itu bergegas menuju dapur dan mengenakan celemek putih yang digantungnya didinding. Pria itu meraih kenop pintu laci dan mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan memasak.

"Hime, bisa bantu aku melap meja?" Ookami berteriak dari arah dapur, "Kalau kau tak mau aku akan menambahkan garam pada makananmu!" ancam Ookami. Ookami tahu betul, Hime bukan tipe pecinta rasa asin atau bahkan garam. yang disukainya hanya makanan manis. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hime memasuki dapur dan meraih sebuah lap meja yang diberikan Ookami.

kurang lebih 20 menit berlalu, dan makanan siap dihidangkan. Ookami meletakan dua buah piring diatas meja dan menghidangkan pasta diatasnya. tanpa menunggu lama, Hime meraih garpu yang tadi disusunnya saat melap meja. "Selamat makan!"

Ookami hanya diam, ia mengambil garpunya dan mulai makan dengan perlahan.

"Hey Ookami, sebenarnya School itu apa?"

Ookami tak menoleh, ia tetap menatap makanannya. "kau tak perlu tahu, itu hanyalah tempa berbahaya bagi wanita"

Hime mengangguk pelan, "aku hanya penasaran, kenapa mereka memaksaku untuk bergabung... dan tadi, entah bagaimana caranya Sa-chan menelponku dan menawari apakah aku mau bergabung"

"Lebih baik kau tolak" ucap Ookami, lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh.

"Dan Sa-chan bilang, aku akan makan kue enak setiap hari jika aku bergabung"

"semua itu omong kosong"

"Dan aku menerimanya"

Ookami menjatuhkan garpunya diatas sepiring pasta yang sedang dimakannya, ia menatap Hime dengan mata terbuka lebar, seperti tak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
